User blog:Jrhrjo/A Brief Introduction
Hello friends of the UFC Mobile Wikia. I've been in this game for some times (I'm on my Day 220 daily login now). The first time I downloaded this game I felt like "Finally, I can play a UFC game on my phone" since I don't have another console to play this game (Like the PlayStation) I remember the old days when it was so easy to win a limited edition fighter. My first one was a retirement edition of GSP! We can win the prize for only 3000-5000 points in the live event. What can we get now for 3000 points? Just perks I believe. I, personally think this game has gotten much more difficult compared to the time it was launched. If you just started this game and you might be wondering (like I did) "why can't I get good fighters like my friends?" the tips are: 1. Use a regular fighter to get a better one: We all began from the bottom. You need to start fighting with your Gray or Yellow fighters, and climb to the top to get Orange fighters. I also started winning the Live Event(s) with a Gray and Purple fighters (Gray Holly Holm, Purple Alexander Gustaffson, and Yellow Dustin Poirier). I remember defeating Orange CE Ronda Rousey with my Gray Holly Holm (phew!). These regular fighters are "enough to help you survive," but well, not enough in terms of damages, maxed health, and.... not a limited edition (well, you can always spend real cash to buy any fighters if you want a shortcut :p) 2. Participate in a Live Event: This is a very good way to win limited edition fighters freely. Always participate in the weekly Live Events for a chance to get good fighters (then again, you can always spend real cash to buy any fighters tho if you think playing live event is tiring :p). These Live Events occur every weekend Friday-Monday and are mostly based on real life UFC events that occur the same weekend. Check the official website for upcoming events. See this picture below. It's an example of live event. 3. Try to collect your daily login reward everyday:: As seen in the first picture, it's a reward for logging in everyday. Different day, different reward. At Day 100,' they will give you FREE Orange Rarity 'Bruce Lee (yes, free) with maxed rating of 14,321. At Day 200, they will give you FREE Orange Rarity Georges St. Pierre 'with maxed rating of 13,881. It's a long way to go, I know, just be patient. All of us here began from Day 1. No doubt about it. The awards get better with time. ' ''' '''4. Finish career mode: The Career Mode is a good way to earn money, abilities and new fighters. Make sure you finish the Career Mode until level 250. There is a chance of you getting a new fighter in some levels. When you open a reward box at a certain level, the box MIGHT (I say once again, you MIGHT. Might be lucky or might not :p) contain a new fighter. For example: Flyweight: HW fighter pack at lvl 30, LW pack at lvl 71, MW pack at lvl 112 Lightweight: MW fighter pack at lvl 30, FW pack at lvl 71, HW pack at lvl 112 Middleweight: LW fighter pack at lvl 20, FW pack at lvl 30, HW pack at lvl 71, LW pack at lvl 112 Heavyweight: MW fighter pack at lvl 12, LW pack at lvl 30, MW pack at lvl 71, FW pack at lvl 112 Bantamweight: Same as Flyweight 5. Play H2H: Playing Head 2 Head is a great way to quickly pick up fighters and ability cards. However, the process is time-consuming and it can be hard to get into H2H in the first place. if you're very new to the game you are atleast required to have atleast one fighter of each weight division to be qualified to play H2H. There are together 20 packs (including EOS) you can get in H2H and that features a handful of fighters and literally hundreds of high quality ability cards. Everytime you rank up you receive one of these packs, at rank 16, 12, 8, 4, 2, and 1 you will receive a specific Fighter. If you finish in Rank 1 you will also receive a special End of Season Iconic fighter pack. 6. Be sure to log in with your Facebook account: If you don't you can lose all the progress you've made if you were to switch device or something similar. 7. Don't be afraid to ask questions. Just post any questions in the comment section. Everyone has different experiences here. I also still learn from other people. Well, I guess that's all for now. Have fun playing. Did I miss anything? Tell me in the comment below. Special thanks to admin JiriDrak :) (Updated and edited by Yakuza, February 2019) Category:Blog posts